victoriousrpfandomcom-20200214-history
TheSlap
Okay, so you know how you see all these amazing TheSlap Profiles and you go to copy the code but you find out the page is made up of templates? Well, in case you have some difficulty with codes and stuff, this is here to help you. New Slap Updates Okay, there is a template called "Template:NewUpdate" To use it, simply create a page called Template:YOURCHARACTER'NewUpdate, or anything you want really. Once you've made your page, copy this code: *'color will determine what colour is in the top half of the background, e.g. transparent - Red is not a reccomended colour. *'color2' will determine what colour is in the bottom half of the background, e.g. #FFAD00 *'line' will determine what colour the dividing line will be, e.g. deeppink *'fontcolor' will determine the colour of your writing, e.g. black *'fontfamily' will determine how your writing looks, e.g calibri *Replace NAMEOFFILE with the name of your picture e.g. Rayjen.jpg - You can change the size of it by putting a different number where 125px is. Keep px though. *Replace YOUR UPDATE with what you want it to say. e.g. Hi, I'm writing an update. *Replace NAMEOFMOODGIF with the name of your mood gif, e.g. Happy - A full list of mood gifs can be found here. *Replace YOURMOOD with the Mood for your update, e.g. Happy Using the examples I've provided, it should look something like this: Fancy Pants Headings Now, for the fancy pants headings, you're going to need a code like this MESSAGE Which I know, looks absolutely horrible for anyone else who's terrified of codes. But don't worry. You just need to look for four words. *Replace BORDERCOLOUR with the colour you want for your border, e.g. red. *Replace BACKGROUNDCOLOUR with the colour you want for your background, e.g. white. *Replace FONTCOLOR'''with the color you want your font to be, e.g. blue. *Replace '''MESSAGE with the words you want it to say, e.g. YOURCHARACTER's BOARD Using the examples provided, it should give you this. YOURCHARACTER's BOARD Now put that code above the nifty little tabview code on Template:YOURCHARACTER Updates and you shall have your heading. Note: You can also use this code as a heading for other parts of your page. So now you have a basic Slap Page. Background To add to your basic page, you may want to add a pretty colour in the background, and to do that, you're going to need, drumroll please, more codes. Create a new template page, and call it Template:YOURCHARACTER Background. *Replace BORDERCOLOUR with the colour for your border, e.g. red *Replace BACKGROUNDCOLOUR with the colour for your background, e.g. white Then click publish and it should show you what your background looks like in a really thin rectangle. Making Your TheSlap Page Create a page and call it TheSlap Profile - YOURCHARACTER. If you have a background, type this first, if not, skip this. Then type Then type Then click publish. If you're still having problems, feel free to speak to one of our admins. Special Features Now that you've got a basic page, there are some extra features you can add. Slapping People So, you know how, on TheSlap, they have those notices that say X has slapped Y in a video. Or X has slapped Y in a photo gallery? Yes? Well, I'm going to show you this fancy thing I made just for that. For example, if you make a photo gallery and call it Gallery:Prome and you want to tell Olivia Stewart that you slapped her in it? I'm going to tell you how to do that. First, you're going to need to make another template page. Call it Template:YOURCHARACTERSlapped And then copy this code: } in a }. |color2 = COLOURFORBOTTOM |line = COLOURFORLINE}} *Replace COLOURFORTOP with the colour you want in the top half, e.g. red *Replace NAMEOFFILE with the name of your picture e.g. RachelleandChase1.jpg *Replace YOURCHARACTER with the name you used for your TheSlap Profile, e.g. Rachelle Carla Redford *Replace FIRSTNAME with your character's first name, e.g. Rachelle *Replace COLOURFORBOTTOM with the colour you want for the bottom half, e.g. black *Replace COLOURFORLINE with the colour for the line between the two halves, e.g yellow *Then click publish. Using the examples provided, you should get this: } in a }. |color2 = black |line = yellow}} To use it, you're going to have to go on the person who you're slapping's page of Template:THEIRCHARACTER'Updates/Archive# and click edit. ''# is referring to the number archive that character is up to. Above their latest update, copy this code: *Replace '''YOURCHARACTER with the name of your character, e.g. Rachelle *Replace NAMEOFOTHERCHARACTER with the name of the character you are slapping, e.g. Tori *Replace NAMEOFGALLERY with the name of the gallery e.g. Prome Using the examples provided, you should get this: Replying to TheSlap Posts This one is actually pretty simple. All you have to do is copy this code onto Template:OTHERCHARACTER Updates/Archive# # is referring to the archive number that the update is on. *Replace NAMEOFFILE with the name of your picture, e.g. Ryan1.jpg *Replace COLOURFORTOP with the colour for the top half, e.g. cyan *Replace YOURREPLY with the text in your reply, e.g. Look, I'm replying! *Replace COLOURFORBOTTOM with the colour for the bottom half, e.g. brown *Replace COLOURFORLINE with the colour for the line between the two halves, e.g. pink So if we were to paste this code, with the examples provided, underneath someone's update, it would look like this: Relationship Status One more thing you may have noticed on a few profiles is announcements like or . Maybe your character is seeing someone special and you want to announce it to the world. I'm going to show you how. First of all, you're going to need a template page, called Template:YOURCHARACTER'''Dating and then a code: To be more specific, this code: '''YOURCHARACTER is dating BOYFRIENDORGIRLFRIEND. I know, it looks horrible, but there's three words to look out for *Replace FONTCOLOR with the colour you want for the "YOURCHARACTER is dating" part, e.g. white *Replace YOURCHARACTER with your character's first name, e.g. Jade *Replace BOYFRIENDORGIRLFRIEND with the name of their boyfriend or girlfriend, e.g.Beck Oliver Using the examples provided, it should look something like this: Jade is dating Beck Oliver. *If you want to link the name of your boyfriend or girlfriend, if they're a character on here, just type BOYFRIENDORGIRLFRIEND where it says BOYFRIENDORGIRLFRIEND. *If you want to link it to their TheSlap Profile, just type: BOYFRIENDORGIRLFRIEND *If you want to link it to a user page, like if that person is auditioning for a character, just type this: BOYFRIENDORGIRLFRIEND *Replace NAMEOFUSER with the name of the user you want to link it to. To put this on your page, simply type Underneath Like I said before, if you have any difficulties, feel free to speak to an admin. Category:Content Category:Community Category:Help